


What I Hear

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Another poem





	What I Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerdinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/gifts).



> Queerdinary I'm gifting this to you in case you feel like writing a response for Seven again!

Captain  
You say  
Yes Captain  
And I can't focus  
Yes Captain  
And I forget that we are in a staff meeting  
Because in my mind I hear  
Yes Captain  
And I see you arching your back beneath me  
Yes Captain  
As I take your nipple into my mouth  
And rasp it with my teeth and you cry out  
Yes Captain  
From your beautiful lips  
Yes Captain,  
Again, as I enter you with my fingers  
Yes Captain  
As your walls clench around me  
And you scream  
Yes Captain  
As you cum hard for me  
Yes Captain

Captain?  
I realize we are in the conference room  
And we are not alone  
And I know my face is red  
And there is a knowing glint in your eye because you know  
You know what they don't know  
What I hear  
When you say  
Yes Captain

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tactile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514198) by [Queerdinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary)




End file.
